


PEMDAS

by life_not_knife



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: For Jinki everything in life has an answer or a formula. That is, until Kim Kibum appears in his life





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for my lovely tumblr Anon who requested NC-17 Onkey with the prompt of: PEMDAS. Lol. Which I actually had to google because here in the UK we call it BODMAS or BIDMAS lol. Anyway, I hope you like this – enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

P – Parentheses (Please)

To Lee Jinki, life is black and white. It is numbers and sums, equations balancing and fate is merely an anomaly to be fixed, accepted or adjusted. Yes, for Jinki everything in life has an answer or a formula. That is, until Kim Kibum appears in his life.

Not that Kibum is new to the school or even new to Jinki, but the next sentence uttered from the teacher’s mouth would surely change his formulaic life.

“Lee Jinki and Kim Kibum” Mrs Seo speaks as she continues through the list of tutoring partners. Jinki is, at first, rather shocked. He feels his heart slamming against his chest and all he wants to do is run out of the door. He doesn’t do well with meeting new people, especially _this_ new person in particular. He had naively assumed that he would be tutoring Taemin again, the boy who was four years his younger. He had been Taemin’s tutor for the entire year since the younger had started high school, trying to help him catch up to the others in his class. Jinki gulps a little as he glances over at Kibum. His ears hold many piercings that stretch far beyond the single piercing his school allows. His uniform tie is lowered, top button undone and his hair is an unruly (but specifically waxed that way) deep black. Yes, everything about Kim Kibum screams chaos and it does nothing to calm Jinki’s erratic heartbeat.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kim Kibum is a little wild, some would say. The problem is that ever since he was young, Kibum had found rules to be somewhat of a challenge or a game rather than the boundaries they were supposed to be. ‘Do not walk on the grass’ to him, spelled ‘roll on the grass instead.’ ‘Be home before 9’ he heard as ‘Be home before 9AM.’ He is always looking for loopholes and ways to bend the rules. Sure, Kibum can always ignore or break the rules, but where is the fun in that? No, the fun begins when you take the rules and play them to your advantage.

Lesson number one that Kibum learnt in primary school maths: always start with Parenthesis. There was just one problem with this lesson, Kibum took it upon himself to apply it to ALL the rules in his life. Firstly, you eliminate all the brackets, barriers and obstacles in order to overcome whatever is standing in the way of achieving your goal. This time, Kibum decides – as he eyes his tutor and school role model Lee Jinki walking towards him – that his goal is how much he can disrupt the straight-laced boy. He continues to watch Jinki move closer, his big dorky glasses and pristine hair coming into focus. The older boy’s hands are clutching tightly to his tutorial book and his uniform is impeccable. Kibum thinks to himself ‘challenge accepted.’

The first barrier in his way is Jinki’s apprehensive and scared expression. To corrupt in all its glory, the first thing you need to build is trust, or an artificial trust in this case – to lower Jinki’s barriers.

“Hi” Jinki speaks meekly as he finally reaches Kibum’s desk, barely able to meet the younger boy’s eyes.

“Hi, you must be Jinki. I’m Kibum, it’s nice to meet you.” Kibum gives a blinding smile as he offers a small bow.

“Uh…” Jinki looks shocked for a moment before abruptly bowing back “Nice to meet you too, Kibum. Shall we get started?” Jinki asks, still confused but visibly more relaxed and a smile on his face.

Kibum gives a light nod but in his head he replies ‘Yes, let’s _really_ get started.’

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

E – Exponents (Excuse)

“So, you just need to follow the rule for this one here and it should be easy for you after that. The most difficult part is learning and remembering all the rules and knowing when to apply it.” Jinki explains with a light smile. Jinki has been rambling at him for a good couple of minutes now but Kibum is too busy trying to figure out Jinki rather than the maths problems that sit on the table in front of him.

“Do you like tofu?” Is Kibum’s response to the rambling and he can tell that the lack of honorifics is already making Jinki twitch, as his features are somewhat perplexed at the random nature of Kibum’s question.

“Uh – Kibum seriously, if you are going to pull your grades up in time to graduate, you are going to have to listen.” Jinki speaks softly but sighs in resignation. “Maybe my teaching style just doesn’t suit you? Perhaps you can ask Mrs Seo to find a different tutor?” He speaks in a mumble. Truthfully, he doesn’t want to not help Kibum, the kid seemed so worried yesterday when Mrs Seo told him that his grades were so low that he may have to repeat the year. It’s just, tutoring Taemin was easy and rewarding. Teaching Kibum is difficult and quite honestly, is making him feel like a failure.

“No! I mean, Jinki…hyung. You’re really the best tutor, that’s why Mrs Seo assigned you to me. I’m sorry, I’ll try harder to focus. It’s just…” Kibum stops here, he is partly truthful in that he doesn’t want to change tutors because playing around with Jinki has just been too much fun these past two days, however, he could care less if he fails this subject because that’s just another expectation for him to defy.

“Just what?” Jinki asks softly, he notices that Kibum finally calls him hyung after a full two days of nothing but playful chiding and avoiding his work.

“It’s hard to concentrate here with the stuffy classroom and other people chatting nearby.” Kibum finishes.

“Ah…let me see what I can do?” Jinki smiles kindly with his plump cheeks and blinding smile that reaches all the way from his mouth to his eyes. He walks away and Kibum watches as the older male approaches Mrs Seo using a few wild hand gestures and an ~~adorable~~ pleading expression. Before he knows it, Jinki’s smiling face is back.

“It seems Mrs Seo has some trust issues with you Kibum and was reluctant to let us study elsewhere, however I convinced her that you are serious about pulling your grades up so…come on.” Jinki says lightly but there is a warning in his tone that Kibum doesn’t miss. This is the first time Jinki has used a firm voice before and Kibum likes it. He quickly gathers his things (which are very few) and follows the older male out of the classroom.

They walk to the centre of the school before Jinki stops at the doorway to the library. Kibum groans on the inside because going from a stuffy classroom to a stuffy library hardly seems like a solution and honestly, was hoping to get Jinki alone and away from prying eyes. He is already making up various excuses for re-locating when Jinki takes a sharp turn in the other direction. They walk or a few minutes before stopping in front of a glass door.

“The Quad, but I thought only your year group were allowed in here?” Kibum trails off.

“As you can see, the sign clearly states ‘no younger year groups are permitted to use this space during break or lunch’ so, I guess we’re okay.” Jinki smiles and lets out a small chuckle at Kibum’s dumfounded expression.

“I didn’t know you were the type to break school rules hyung.” Kibum announces as they walk to the small picnic bench that sits amongst the grass.

“I don’t. I’m simply bending the rules, there’s a difference.” Jinki explains as they both sit down opposite one another.

“Well, I think that’s the first thing we can agree on.” Kibum smirks and is all too happy to see Jinki’s previously confident face falter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The study session had gone smoothly today and yet something is bothering the straight-laced student as he lays on his dorm room bed. He can’t stop thinking that Kibum seems to be slowly picking away at his tightly sewn seams as he remembers their conversation on their way back to the tutor room (to re-assure Mrs Seo that Kibum hadn’t ran away).

_“You never answered my question hyung. Do you like tofu?” Kibum asks innocently with his hair and uniform even more dishevelled from studying._

_“Oh, yeah. I like tofu. It’s okay anyway. Why?” Jinki stupidly and curiously asks._

_“Because you remind me of tofu – so soft!” Kibum explains as he gently prods Jinki’s cheek with his finger._

_“Uhm….thanks, I think.” He replies and hopes that the light, embarrassed blush isn’t noticeable to the younger boy._

_They then promptly report to Mrs Seo, showing her Kibum’s work from today’s session. Just as they part ways at the school gates, Kibum shouts:_

_“Thank you. See you tomorrow Onew hyung!” And disappears before Jinki can question the new nickname._

Jinki continues to lay there, staring at the ceiling for a while before he decides that Kibum is just like an equation. Like everything else in life, Kibum can be figured out and solved. He just needs to figure out Kibum’s exponents and simply follow them through to erase them. He might be paranoid but he also isn’t stupid. Kibum is up to something and the sooner he figures out the younger’s intentions the sooner he can erase them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

M – Multiplication (My)

“So (2x + 5x) X 2x³ = what?” Jinki asks Kibum as they sit in the Quad. Their usual place on the bench is no longer being used due to the rain. Instead, they sit on the stone ledge that surrounds the Quad. There is a small glass canopy that runs the perimeter of the small area which shelters them nicely from the rain. With the weather still humid, Jinki can feel the sweat soaking through his school uniform as he watches Kibum in envy.

The younger boy had attended dance practise period 5 – probably the only thing Kibum is really enthused about, Jinki learns – and had opted to stay in his long shorts and plain white T-shirt. The weather must feel really nice for Kibum right now. He sees the raven haired boy slide his workbook across the stone slab table where they sit side by side and his eyes widen in surprise.

“The answer is 56x, right?” Kibum asks and furrows his brows when he wonders why he actually cares. He dismisses it as part of his plans to unravel Jinki.

“Y-yeah. Wow. Well done Kibum! You finally got it.” Jinki beams and Kibum finds himself smiling back with something close to pride, though he would never admit it.

“So that means we can take a break right? You promised.” Kibum reminds him.

Jinki sighs a little because he had told Kibum he can’t take a break until he is able to complete all the questions on this page in under six minutes. He never thought that Kibum would actually be able to do it, given his usual lacklustre, snail-like pace.

“Yeah, I guess.” Jinki is still baffled but soon Kibum stands up to look at him expectantly.

“What?” The elder questions, brow raised and wary at the look Kibum has in his eyes.

“Come on, I want to go somewhere.” Kibum announces softly.

“Where?” Jinki is sceptical. Where did Kibum want to go and why did he look so innocent about it?

“Will you relax Onew hyung? Come on, trust me. There’s something I want to show you.” Kibum replies with a huff, but there is something about the softness in Kibum’s eyes and the syllables of his nickname as they fall from the raven’s sinful lips that have him nodding and blindly following the younger male.

They weave around corners, climb stairs and Jinki trips over his feet a good few times before they reach a chained and padlocked door. Kibum reaches for the lock before he feels warm, large fingers closing heavily over his own.

“Kibum. The sign says ‘PRIVATE.’ I will not be an accessory to your breaking and entering.” Jinki says firmly, his feet set in motion down the too-many stairs and lips in a tight line.

“Hyung, I’m hurt.” Kibum feigns as he places a dramatic hand over his heart. “What do you take me for? A common law criminal?” Kibum asks with a raised brow and a firm grip around Jinki’s wrist, preventing him from leaving.

“The sign clearly states that – ” The older begins but is abruptly shut up with a finger to his lips. He ignores the tingling feeling that lingers even after the brief touch is gone as his attention now falls on the small silver key that Kibum is holding between his thumb and index finger.

“So what? You stole the key and that makes everything alright in your book?” Jinki breathes out, rubbing his lips together anxiously to try and dispel the still-there tingle.

“No. Technically – I didn’t steal anything.” Kibum winks, his lips forming a seductive smirk that has something in Jinki’s body tightening to leave a small shudder down his spine.

“And what do you mean by _technically_?” Jinki asks Kibum’s broad shoulders; the younger now too pre-occupied with untangling the heavy chain to face him. Kibum straightens then, the sound of the thick chain hitting the concrete floor just inches from Kibum’s feet. He looks back over his shoulder to meet Jinki’s eyes,

“Like you said hyung, I don’t break the rules, I bend them.” Kibum’s face right now reminds Jinki of all the things he has heard about the younger boy and he has to remind himself once again about who he is dealing with. “You coming out or what?” He hears Kibum yell from somewhere beyond the door and he hesitantly steps over the threshold.

The first thing Jinki sees is simply a railing and the other school buildings. He had a hunch they were headed to the rooftop but he couldn’t figure out why. It isn’t until he turns the corner that he sees it. He stares in wonder at the rainbow of flowers that appear to be growing from every crevice of the rooftop He notices a small bench, bird bath and various wild plants of all shapes and sizes. It is like an oasis or an Eden as it sits nestled beautifully amongst beneath the latticed wooden canopy. The rain is still pouring and he watches as it runs wildly down the peaked roof to drip and drop from the wooden edges in a harmonic and rhythmic way that is oddly relaxing and satisfying to hear. Jinki’s gaze shifts to Kibum who is standing at the railing, looking down over the school yard, the area devoid of students as it glistens with the rain. He takes one final glance at the garden as he marvels in the beauty of such a place co-existing with the heavy metal, stone and concrete of the school.

He walks over to Kibum, noticing the small ledge that juts out to prevent the rain from soaking them, at least a little anyway. He surveys the empty grounds and his eyes venture up a little to take in the grandeur of the oldest school building: the art and design block. He has never before noticed the ornate and intricate designs that are hand carved into the top of the building. There is a simple stone plaque with the chiselled date ‘1809’ nestled amongst the various swirling carvings; the date he assumes, pertaining to when the structure was built.

“Stunning isn’t it?” Kibum breaks the peaceful silence but the atmosphere remains intact. Jinki can feel the serenity with every intake of breath and shuddering exhale that leaves Kibum’s delicate lips.

“Yeah” is his simple answer. They remain quiet again for a minute, Jinki looking around and listening to the drip dropping of rain. Kibum listens too but he finds his gaze fixed on Jinki’s soft features. From the gentle slope of his nose to his cute, round cheeks. He marvels at the serene look in those hazel brown eyes that are sadly half obscured by the mousy brown bangs which no longer hold their swept-aside position due to a long and gruelling day, coupled with the moist and humid air that surrounds them. Those eyes contrast beautifully against the strong jaw and prominent adams apple that bobs lightly as the other swallows.

Jinki feels a pair of eyes on him and is brought back from his thoughts with furrowed brows and a question on the tip of his tongue.

“Why did you bring me here, Kibum?” He asks lightly.

“It’s my favourite place to be. My happy place.” Kibum responds with a gentle shrug of his shoulders and a wistful look in his chestnut eyes as he gazes once more at the view.

“So…why bring _me_?” Jinki clarifies.

“It’s simple mathematics hyung…” Kibum turns slightly, his eyes flickering to Jinki only for a brief second before they settle back on the view. He places a hand on the elder’s shirt clad shoulder before he speaks “…by sharing it with you, I can multiply that happiness. Don’t you think?” He asks with a lilting smile that is simultaneously vulnerable and confident.

Jinki isn’t quite sure how to respond but just as he finally finds some words, he feels the atmosphere shattering.

“Oh shit!” Kibum exclaims as he points is finger towards the school yard.

“Wha…oh crap!” Jinki adds and they both look at each other before they take off running.

They had seen Mrs Seo and the other tutorial students exiting their usual classroom and there was no doubt that the suspicious teacher would come looking for them.

They abruptly slam the door, Kibum taking _too long – shut up or I’ll take longer – I’m going as fast as I can –_ to chain the door back up. They sprint two, sometimes three steps at a time, holding the railing for dear life and praying not to fall down any of the six flights of stone stairs or slip and fall face first around any of the endless corners. Eventually they make it to the Quad, sitting with their books open and trying to regulate their breathing.

“Shit. Do you think she beat us here and already saw we were gone?” Kibum asks. He isn’t really bothered about himself – he is worried he might have got Jinki into trouble.

“I don’t know, do you think we should – ” The older begins his reply before they hear a clamour from the Quad door.

“Jinki, Kibum. Why have you not been to see me?” She asks with a suspicious lilt to her voice. Jinki splutters, what is he supposed to say? Think Jinki, think. His mouth is still gaping like a fish when he feels a grip turning his wrist into an awkward angle.

“Oh my! Jinki hyung, it is past the end of the session already!” Kibum exclaims, he sounds so sincere that he has to remind himself that Kibum is lying.

“Honestly boys. Hurry up and show me what material you got through then I can go home. I have to pick my daughter up in half an hour and I just spent ten minutes of my time trying to figure out where you were even studying.” She sounds more than annoyed to Kibum’s delight and Jinki’s horror.

“Sorry, Mrs Seo. I forgot to tell you that we were no longer studying in the library. We both just really needed some fresh air.” Jinki lies – flat out lies – to a teacher. Sure the fresh air part is true but they hadn’t even set foot in the library.

“It’s okay Jinki. Just show me today’s work then we can all be on our way.” She says with a sigh, feeling bad for making the honour student apologise. “So these last sums, how long did it take you to complete these?” She probes at Kibum.

“All of them on that page? About ten to twelve minutes.” Kibum lies _again_.

“Well, I’m sure Jinki has told you that six minutes is needed if you’re going to get through the full exam in the hour Kibum. Keep practising, okay?” She says with a gentle pat to his shoulder. “Goodnight boys. Have a lovely weekend, and Kibum… so some revision.” She laughs a little at Kibum’s scandalised expression before disappearing through the glass door.

“Oh my god that was close.” Jinki sighs as the tension finally leaves his body and he places his head on the concrete slab. Kibum meanwhile, is grinning like the Cheshire Cat. “What?” Jinki says, rolling his head to the side, ignoring the pain it causes to his forehead and looks at a grinning Kibum.

“Lee Jinki, honour roll student, just lied to a teacher. Tell me, how does it feel _Onew hyung_?” Kibum laughs loudly as Jinki groans and rolls his head back to face the concrete.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

D – Division (Dear)

Imagine the scene for a moment. One lightly tanned male sits in the overhanging sunlight, the rays bounce off his coffee brown hair in an almost ethereal way. His eyebrows furrow cutely and his thick rimmed glasses slide lightly down the bridge of his nose, causing him to drop his red pen – just briefly – to push them back into place.

Kibum sighs, because when did every micro-second of Jinki’s actions become engraved into his memory and keep playing on a loop like a badly worn film reel? He rolls around in a flailing motion before releasing a huff once more. His black bangs blow away from his face with the force of his exhale and then he hears a loud slamming noise which sounds suspiciously like a thick textbook being closed in anger.

“Kibum! Will you stop it already? What is wrong with you?” Jonghyun asks, his blond hair is dishevelled from running his hands through it in frustration and stress.

“What?” Kibum responds with feigned ignorance.

“You!” Jonghyun shrieks loudly as he moves from Kibum’s desk to point an accusatory finger at his best friend who is still sprawled on the bed. “You keep huffing and puffing, it’s distracting.” He admonishes.

“Firstly hyung, I’m not the fucking Big Bad Wolf.” Kibum chuckles as he sees his best friend raise a palm to his forehead in defeat. “Although, if you’d like… I can _blow_ your house down.” He winks then, a mischievous glint in his eye before he gasps for breath a second later as he feels a pillow to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. “Secondly, I’m not huffing and puffing, it’s called breathing.” Kibum wheezes out, Jonghyun now glaring triumphantly at his breathless best friend.

“You are, and the sooner I get to the bottom of your sighing, the faster I can get back to studying.” Jonghyun says pointedly.

“I’m not sighing and there is nothing to get to the bottom of so – ” Kibum is cut short and his hands fly up in defence as he sees and exasperated blond holding a pillow once again.

“Bullshit!” Jonghyun murmurs before bringing the pillow down with force.

“Stop! Okay, okay!” Kibum flinches, eyes screwed shut as he anticipates the blow that never comes.

“So…what’s got Mr Kim all wound up and flailing like a teenage girl in love?” Jonghyun asks with a smirk as he rolls Kibum’s body aside to sit next to him on the bed.

“You’re a ‘Mr Kim’ too you know, so technically – ” A glare is all it takes from the elder before Kibum sighs and sits up, his body language automatically closing and Jonghyun recognises it as his defence pose.

“Come on, who is he?” Jonghyun asks, they have been friends long enough for him to know that Kibum only gets this way over a guy he likes. The younger stays silent though and doesn’t answer. “Okay, is it… Minho again? Though I think he is dating Taemin, that pip squeak from 1st year now…” Kibum shakes his head. “Is it… oh my god! It’s not the pip squeak is it? You can’t seriously like him can you? I mean, I’ve seen him dance with you and he is phenomenal but Choi Minho already has his hooks in him. Oh, is that why you’re sighing? Are you in some complicated love triangle with your ex and his new love interest? Oh my god, Kibum this is just like a drama!” Jonghyun finishes his ramble. His eyes are wide and comical, his expression somewhere between mortified and entertained.

“No hyung! God, you’re really bad at this.” Kibum whacks him on the arm and gives his signature roll of the eyes.

“So it’s not Taemin, or Minho. Who is it then?” Jonghyun asks, finally out of options.

“It’s… it’s Jinki.” Kibum mumbles almost inaudibly but Jonghyun catches it none the less.

“Who is Jinki… oh my god! Your tutor Jinki? THE school suck-up, Lee Jinki?” Jonghyun shouts and Kibum slaps his palm across his friend’s mouth on instinct.

“Yes him! Do you know any _other_ Jinkis? Why don’t you shout it a bit louder? I don’t think the football team heard you from the far pitch!” Kibum hisses in a hushed tone, his teeth gritted and expression fuming.

“Sorry” Jonghyun mumbles sheepishly. “I just can’t believe you would like somebody like Jinki – he’s so straight cut and not your type.” Jonghyun replies, now at a normal human level.

“Well, I didn’t expect it either. Originally I thought, since I was being forced by Mrs Seo into these tutorial sessions, that I’d have a bit of fun right? I wanted to try and see how far I could push him until he broke. But yesterday…” Kibum trails off here.

“What happened yesterday?” Jonghyun prompts him to continue.

“Well, I took him to the rooftop intending to cause trouble and also to test if he really would come with me. Then we lost track of time and had to rush back before Mrs Seo knew we were gone. And…after that… we made it back in time but I couldn’t help but feel bad. He lied to cover for me and I was actually worried that I had got him into trouble. Normally it would be fun right? This time, it wasn’t.” Kibum explains and looks down at his lap unable to face Jonghyun’s teasing smile. He waits for the mocking or laughter and when he receives neither, he looks up at his best friend. Bad idea. Jonghyun’s knowing grin says it all.

“Ladies and gentleman. It seems the devil has fallen for the angel. Kim Kibum, notorious trouble maker has fallen for Lee Jinki, honour roll student.” Jonghyun announces in an over exaggerated accent as he bows to his invisible audience. Kibum doesn’t think his face could get any redder.

“So, is Jinki hyung even gay?” Jonghyun asks, taking his seat beside his best friend once he thinks he has teased the younger enough. Kibum groans.

“I have no idea.” He leans his head on Jonghyun’s broad shoulder.

“Well, it looks to me like you have a new mission. ‘Operation: Is Lee Jinki gay’ is a go!” The older boy says as he pumps his fist in the air with a laugh.

Kibum laughs too and pinches Jonghyun’s side, making him retract his arm from the air.

“You’re an idiot, you know that right?” Kibum chuckles.

“Hey! I’m not the one who needs a tutor.” He grins. Once again Kibum rolls over to groan into his pillow but not before shoving and unsuspecting Jonghyun onto the floor with a loud thump.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Monday: Kibum’s mission today is easy. Divide and conquer. It’s quite ironic really because just as their session begins, Jinki pulls out three pages filled with long division and Kibum instantly groans.

“Hyung, long division isn’t on the exam.” Kibum pleads. He hates it with every fibre of his being.

“Yes it is, Kibum.” Jinki sighs, because he knew Kibum would hate this topic when he was preparing for it last night.

“Nu-uh … see. This is the list Mrs Seo gave us of exam topics and it isn’t on here.” Kibum announces, his entire body language screaming reluctance.

“Well, do you know how to do long division?” Jinki asks, already knowing the answer from seeing Kibum’s last mock exam paper.

“Yes” Kibum lies.

“Really? Then it won’t take you too long to do these sums, then we can move on.” Jinki smirks, his face challenging the younger to admit his lie and back down.

“Fine.” Kibum takes the worksheet and begins answering. When he reaches question eleven however, he knows he is done for. He can’t remember how to do these ones and he bites his lip.

“Something wrong?” Jinki asks, his voice caring and soft as he notices the troubled expression on Kibum’s face.

“Uhm…I…I forgot how to do these ones.” Kibum mumbles, his face red in embarrassment. Jinki must think he is an idiot and it irritates him how much he actually cares.

“That’s okay, these can be difficult to remember after a long time. Shall we look at the first one together?” Jinki offers a blinding smile and just like that, Kibum finds himself nodding and smiling too.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“You’ve worked hard today, there’s only ten minutes left so we can finish here and take a break if you want? But no rooftop.” Jinki adds as an afterthought. Kibum agrees as he takes in the way Jinki’s ppearance seems to be more relaxed recently. His tie is gone and the first two buttons of his shirt are undone. His hair is soft and blowing naturally in the wind, a stark contrast to his usually gelled back hair. His eyes travel to Jinki’s adams apple and the way it shifts as he packs his bag. Lower still, Kibum’s eyes fall on bronzed collar bones that are just visible from the opened buttons. He allows his eyes to lift lightly one more time as they rest on thick, plump lips that part softly and display perfect white teeth behind – oh crap, Jinki is speaking.

“Kibum? You okay?” Jinki asks, his cheeks blushing from the intense staring.

“Oh sorry hyung, I was daydreaming. What did you say?” He asks casually as if he hadn’t just been checking the older male out.

“I said here…” Jinki points at the list of topics facing Kibum on the table “…I want to show you something.” The younger watches as Jinki stands from the other side of the picnic bench and brings his red pen. The older walks behind him before leaning over his shoulder. A hand appears, the attached arm brushing lightly against Kibum’s right ear and he can smell Jinki’s light scent of something earthy. He inhales lightly, his shoulders stiffening at the body heat he can feel surrounding him as he revels in the light scent. Then the arm is moving back. Kibum looks down at the list to see five topics are now circled in red.

“What about them?” The raven haired boy asks, turning a little to look at Jinki who is still half leaning over him; left hand resting on the table at Kibum’s side and their faces are too-close but also not close enough. Jinki is smiling with his eyes as he answers.

“Those are the five topics which require you to use long division during the problem solving. So to challenge your earlier remark, long division IS on the test.” Then Jinki is moving back to his seat on the opposite side of the bench. “Come on, we need to see Mrs Seo.” Jinki says and Kibum knows he is laughing at his dumbfounded expression but the melodic lilt in his laugh has Kibum not caring one bit as he finally snaps out of his shock and grabs his papers. Kibum’s plan to divide and conquer will have to wait.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A – Addition (Aunt)

It’s Friday morning and Jinki feels butterflies in his stomach as he makes his way to school. Is it a presentation that he needs to deliver today? No. Is it something he ate? He certainly hopes not. No. The reason his stomach has been in a jumble all morning is because he is dreading to see Kibum after school today. As he slowly walks along the footpath, he thinks back to all of the occurrences this week.

### Flashback ###

_“Hyung!” Jinki hears from close behind him. He had been eating lunch alone in the courtyard when Kibum scared him half to death. “Where are your friends?” The younger asks innocently._

_“O-oh, well… Joonmyun had a sudden council meeting to attend, Kyuhyun had to help his friend with some vocal training and Yixing…huh… he said he had a sudden dance meeting but – shouldn’t you be there too?” Jinki wonders._

_“Oh no, it’s only for the lead instructors I think, so I didn’t need to go. Anyway – can I join you? My friend is at training too.” Kibum asks sweetly and Jinki smiles because it might be nice to have some company._

_“So, this is new huh? Normally I only see you when we’re talking about maths.” Jinki chuckles._

_“Yeah, it’s nice. So hyung, do you have a girlfriend?” Kibum asks with his usual straight forwardness that never fails to leave Jinki perplexed. The chestnut haired male stops chewing for a second to process the blunt question._

_“Uhm…no, no I don’t.” Jinki chokes out once he has swallowed his mouth full of rice._

_“Boyfriend then?” Kibum enquires again shamelessly._

_“N-no.” Jinki shakes his head. What kind of question is that?_

_“What about you?” Jinki asks for lack of anything better to say._

_“No, I’m single. I was trying to get over my ex-boyfriend for so long that I forgot to look around me, you know?” Kibum answers lightly._

_“I guess” Jinki squirms in his seat, praying that one of his friends will appear to rescue him._

_“Yeah so…I guess I finally realised I was over him when, by chance, I found someone I really liked.” Kibum elaborates despite the fact that Jinki didn’t ask._

_“I see. So you have somebody you like now?” The coffee haired boy asks (he can tell Kibum just wants someone to talk to and now that the spotlight isn’t on him, he is willing to oblige.)_

_“So why don’t you ask him out?” Jinki asks around a spoonful of rice and Kibum thinks it is adorable and not disgusting like it would be for anyone else._

_“Well, we don’t really know each other that well. I mean, we see each other every day but we don’t really get a chance to talk.” He answers._

_“Maybe you can try and find something to talk to him about. Find out his hobbies and interests, maybe start there.” Jinki offers sweetly._

_“Yeah, I guess I can do that. Although, there is one more problem.” Kibum grimaces._

_“What?” The older male enquires, looking too innocent._

_“I don’t even know if he is gay.” Kibum replies, warily eyeing Jinki’s reaction._

_“Well…just ask him.” The elder offers with a shrug of the shoulders._

_“But what if it scares him away?” Kibum frowns._

_“If it scares him away then you have your answer.” Jinki says plainly, as if it was just that easy._

_“It’s not that simple.” The younger pouts cutely and Jinki is taken back at the expression which is oddly adorable and so out of place on the Kibum he knows._

_“It is, and it’s the only way you are going to find out for sure.” Jinki confirms._

_“Okay then hyung, are **you** gay?” Kibum asks with a triumphant smirk. Of course, Jinki splutters and flails in response. “See, that scared you right?” Kibum deflates._

_“I-it just shocked me is all. I’m sure when you ask him, you can be less abrupt than that.” Jinki mumbles as he cleans the table of the rice he just spat everywhere._

_“I guess, but hyung, you didn’t answer my question. Now I’m curious.” Kibum cocks an eyebrow and tilts his head, looking too much like a curious puppy._

_“Oh…yes. I’m gay.” Jinki answers with a flush._

_“Hmmm, maybe it **is** that easy.” Kibum murmurs with a blinding smile that has Jinki’s mouth unconsciously mirroring it. “So, change of topic. What have you been reading lately?” Kibum asks, eyeing the tall stack of books to Jinki’s left._

_“Well, this one is maths, for your tutor sessions. These two are for physics class, but this one is the one I’m reading right now. It’s a classic story of oppression and a world controlled by one single force.” Jinki holds up the cover for Kibum to see._

_“1984” he reads aloud “What is it about?” Kibum asks as the title does nothing to allude to the possible content._

_“It’s about a society that is watched and monitored at every waking moment. Love, sex and freedom of expression or individuality are strictly prohibited” Jinki summarises._

_“Wow, that sounds really interesting. I never thought books could be that complex.” Kibum muses as he hands the book back._

_“Do you want to read it? I only have one chapter left, so I can give it to you after school.” Jinki asks with barely contained glee because George Orwell is one of his favourite authors of all time._

_“Yeah sure, is that okay?” Kibum asks sheepishly._

_“Of course!” Jinki chirps happily and he notices how Kibum listens intently to his rambles about literature._

_##########_

_“Hyung, I finished it. Thank you!” Kibum is almost bouncing as he hands the book back to Jinki on Wednesday lunchtime. This time, Kibum had been unable to pull his connections to make sure Jinki’s three friends were miraculously busy, so they all stare at him in shock as he approaches._

_“Wow, that was fast! Did you like it?” Jinki asks, ignoring the not so subtle stares from his friends. Kibum continues gushing about the book and his favourite parts. Jinki can’t help the smile that lights up his face a she listens._

_“I’m sorry but I really have to go, I have dance practise with Taemin. But, I’ll see you after school?” Kibum asks quietly._

_“Sure, see you later.” Jinki smiles._

_“Great, bye Onew hyung!” Kibum says before he literally runs away._

_Jinki watches his retreating back with a fond smile on his face._

_“I’m sorry, I can’t decide which to mention first…” Kyuhyun begins, looking like his head might actually explode “…the fact that you’re friends with Kim Kibum, the fact that the delinquent knows how to read, or the fact that he called you Onew.” He finishes, looking at Joonmyun and Yixing with raised brows._

_“Okay, firstly he’s not a **delinquent** , he’s a – ” Jinki begins but Kyuhyun cuts him off._

_“That’s not what I heard.” He comments._

_“And what exactly did you **hear**?” Jinki defends._

_“Let’s just say he has blatant disregard for the rules and his … activities are somewhat unsavoury.” Kyuhyun frowns._

_“And how do you know this?” Joonmyun asks._

_“Choi Minho told me. Our mothers are friends so we see each other a lot.” Kyuhyun adds._

_“Right so… you think knowledge gained from someone’s ex-boyfriend is completely factual?” Yixing responds._

_“WHAT?! Choi Minho is Kibum’s ex-boyfriend?” Jinki screeches._

_“Yeah. Seriously hyung, that’s like common knowledge. You didn’t know?” Joonmyun speaks up._

_“Yes Myun, **this** is the face of someone in the know.” Jinki adds sarcastically._

_“Listen, I know what Minho might have said, but Kibum is actually a god kid. He has some issues with rules and boundaries but he works his ass off at dance and he is a nice guy. Don’t be too hasty to judge people Kyu.” Yixing defends and Kyuhyun nods; a small ‘sorry’ leaving his lips._

_“I just have one question though… Onew?” Joonmyun smirks and Jinki groans as he plants his head on the bench._

_#############_

_They are in the middle of balancing equations when Jinki notices Kibum has spaced out – again._

_“You okay Kibum-ah?” Jinki asks warily. It’s raining again and so they are sat side by side at the stone table. Maybe the close proximity is just making it easier to notice Kibum’s disengaged expression or maybe the younger really is more distracted than usual._

_“Hmmh… yeah, I’m fine hyung.” Kibum answers and waves a hand around as if to dismiss the concerns._

_“Okay, how about we take a break?” Jinki suggests and it isn’t until he rolls his shoulders and feels the tense muscles that he realises he needs a break too._

_“Alright” Kibum perks up a bit at this. “Can we…?” he trails off but points at the roof._

_“I don’t know, Kibum…” Jinki muses because last time they were almost caught._

_“I promise we will come back in more than enough time. I’ll even set an alarm.” Kibum pleads his case, waving his phone around in evidence._

_“Alright then, let’s go.” Jinki smiles now because he notices for the first time this evening, that Kibum smiles too._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_“Wow, it’s just as beautiful as I remember.” Jinki speaks in awe. Kibum is already sitting on the bench amongst the flowers._

_“How long, Onew hyung?” Kibum asks as he opens his alarm application._

_“Fifteen minutes should be fine right?” Jinki asks as he moves to sit beside Kibum, admiring the contrast of blue, orange and green that surround his feet as he sits._

_“Sure” The younger answers back, sets the alarm and then places his phone atop a nearby plant pot._

_“So – are you going to tell me what’s up?” Jinki asks lightly and places a comforting hand on Kibum’s thigh. “Is it something to do with the guy you like? Did you ask him if he was gay or not?” Jinki asks carefully in case he is prying too deeply._

_“Yeah I asked him and he is gay. I even found out some of his interests, which turned out to be really interesting to me too.” Kibum says with a small smile._

_“Then what’s the matter, why aren’t you happy?” He probes._

_“Well, it’s just – he is so smart, like super smart and he is interesting and kind and… I’m just – me. Kibum, the boring kid who isn’t smart or kind, who bends the rules and gets into trouble. I just think there is no way that a guy like that would ever date a guy like me.” Kibum huffs out, looking dejected. He is staring so intently and vulnerably at Jinki that he feels his own heart clench._

_“Kibum, listen to me. If this guy is as smart as you say he is, then he is an idiot if he can’t see how wonderful you are. You **are** smart, just look how much you have improved in just this last month that I have known you. Also, you are talented because I have seen you dance and Yixing always praises you. You’re funny and interesting, I mean just look at this place you found for example. You’re kind too Kibum, others might not see it but I do and I’m sure he will see that too.” Jinki finishes, his eyes are glimmering with honesty and Kibum’s are glistening with unshed tears that he refuses to let fall._

_“Thanks hyung, you didn’t need to say that though.” Kibum gives a small smile, his throat still a bit choked up from Jinki’s speech._

_“Yes, I did.” Jinki reaches out to push Kibum’s raven hair out of his eyes. “Wow, that’s a lot of wax” He jokes as he wipes his hand on his trouser leg, chuckling at the scoff Kibum lets loose._

_“Thanks hyung.” Kibum says softly, allowing his hand to clasp around Jinki’s, squeezing it lightly._

_“It’s okay, don’t ever just think you are nobody, because everybody is somebody. And everybody matters. If you really like this guy, go for it. Ask him out.” Jinki finishes and squeezes Kibum’s hand in return. Something in the air shifts between them then and Kibum begins to speak._

_“Hyung I something – ” He is cut off by a shrill ringing that cuts through the moment and the serenity is shattered as they both stand up, their hands unclasping as Kibum retrieves his phone to shut off the noise. “We’d better go.” Kibum says instead and Jinki nods in agreement._

_They walk back to the Quad, gather their belongings and then make it just in time to see a vacant classroom and Mrs Seo packing away her things._

_“Good session boys?” She asks as they both nod their heads. She doesn’t ask to see their work as she is busy and soon waves goodbye, mumbling something about anniversary plans._

_“W-what were you about to tell me earlier?” Jinki asks when they are alone and because he can feel that the tension from the rooftop has still not completely vanished._

_“Uhm…well. I have something to tell you. I – I like you, hyung. A lot.” Kibum confessed, his eyes looking anywhere other than at Jinki for fear of seeing rejection._

_“What? I – I mean. What are you trying to say?” Jinki asks, thoroughly confused._

_Kibum sighs before picking up a stray piece of paper and scribbling something on it._

_“Let me put it in your language…here. I’ll see you tomorrow, **Onew hyung**.” Kibum says as he places the folded piece of paper in Jinki’s shirt pocket, gives a small smile and leaves the classroom._

_Kibum had used his nickname again, just like always… so why did it feel different to last time? He hastily recovers and grabs for the piece of paper, unfolding it with shaking hands. It reads:_

_Me + You = ?_

_~ Figure it out soon, okay? K. X ~_

_Jinki flops heavily to onto the corner of the desk. He has a lot of thinking to do._

_### End flashback ###_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

And think he did. He thought about it all the way home and when he was lying in bed, until he finally put the puzzle pieces together inside his head. ‘Are you gay?’ ‘What are you reading?’ ‘…like super smart.’ The person Kibum had the crush on all this time, was him.

So this is why his stomach is currently in knots as he walks through the dark green, iron gates at the school entrance.

He has thought about it over and over but he still hasn’t come to a conclusion about what he is going to do. Slowly, he resigns himself to his pitiful state as he enters the Quad and sits down to join his table of friends.

“Woah! What’s eaten you?” Kyuhyun asks as he sees the glum look and tired expression on Jinki’s face.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Jinki mumbles in his zombie-like state.

“How come?” Yixing, just catching that snippet of information asks as he sits down beside Jinki.

“Someone…” he wavers for a moment, wondering whether to tell them or not, but comes to the conclusion that it can’t hurt and it seems like he isn’t getting anywhere on his own. “…someone confessed to me yesterday and I don’t know how I feel about it.” Jinki finishes and he hears a loud gasp from Joonmyun who stares with a piece of bread hanging from his mouth. Kyuhyun simply stuffs the dangling piece of bread into his friend’s mouth with a disgusted face.

“Myun-ie, it’s too early for your disgusting eating habits.” Kyuhyun scoffs before turning his attention back to Jinki. “So, who is he?” The oldest boy asks impatiently.

“Uhm….” Jinki hesitates because last he remembers, Kyuhyun wasn’t Kibum’s biggest fan.

“So it _is_ Kibum.” Yixing muses.

“W-what, I never said…” Jinki splutters.

“Your hesitance says it all hyung. Or am I wrong?” He elaborates.

“N-no, you’re right.” Jinki mumbles in defeat. Was he really that transparent?

“Seriously, he confessed to you? Where? When? How?” Joonmyun gasps now, arms flailing like a fish out of water.

“W-well, it was yesterday after tutoring…” He proceeds to recount everything and how it happened, finishing with the note in his pocket.

“So you just let him leave?!” Kyuhyun asks, banging his hands on the table and causing an unwanted scene.

“Kyu! Sit down.” Now it’s Joonmyun’s turn to be embarrassed by the other.

“Yeah, I mean. I don’t even know who I feel about it all, what was the point in chasing him?” Jinki answers quietly so that some of the still peering eyes didn’t hear him.

“Well, what are you going to do? I mean, if you don’t cross paths at lunch, you can’t escape him at tutoring.” Yixing un-helpfully points out.

“That’s the problem. I don’t know what to do.” Jinki sighs.

“Well, you obviously like him.” Kyuhyun pipes up.

“What makes you say that?” Jinki asks with wide-eyes, how can someone else know how he feels before he does?

“Well, if you didn’t like him, you would have rejected him already like those few girls who confessed in the past.” He explains.

“I – I guess. We’re good friends but I don’t know if I like him that way.” Jinki concludes.

“Oh hyung! That’s easy!” Joonmyun chirps in.

“How?” Jinki is sceptical, this is Joonmyun after all.

“Imagine kissing him. How do you feel?” The younger asks.

“Uhm…” Jinki flushes bright red “…I don’t know.” He muses.

“Does it repulse you?” Joonmyun probes.

“Well no, but that doesn’t mean anything.” Jinki frowns.

“Okay, then imagine kissing all of us. How does that make you feel?” He asks.

“Eww… gross!” Jinki spits out immediately as he gets unwanted mental images.

“Well, I’m officially offended but there you go. More than just friends.” Joonmyun clarifies.

“What logic is that?” Jinki asks, feeling frustrated.

“Okay, listen.” Yixing, always the voice of reason cuts in “You clearly like Kibum on some level, so what is keeping you from just going for it?” He asks.

“Well, what if we date and it doesn’t work out? Then I still need to tutor him and it would be so awkward.” Jinki admits his fears head on, thanks to Yixing.

“That’s stupid.” Kyuhyun interjects, as blunt as always. “If you reject him now it will be equally – if not more – awkward anyway. The only way to avoid the awkwardness is to give it a shot. At least then, you’ll both have no regrets.” He finishes with a casual shrug of his shoulders. Jinki blinks once, twice, thrice before gaping like a fish.

“I thought you didn’t approve of Kibum?” Jinki asks, stunned. The other two look equally as shocked.

“I don’t. But I guess I don’t really know him, so if you accept his confession, then I’ll get to know him and _then_ pass judgement.” He explains.

“So what are you going to do?” Joonmyun enquires and Jinki smiles, because everything suddenly seems so simple. Easy, even.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Okay, Jinki may have spoken too soon because this is NOT easy. Nope. His stomach is doing summersaults as he flips to the algebra section in his tutor book, waiting pensively at their table in the Quad for Kibum to arrive. I feels like an eternity, but it is actually just two minutes before Kibum walks through the glass door.

“Hi, hyung.” Kibum smiles as he takes a seat opposite Jinki. “What are we working on today?” He asks, as if yesterday wasn’t some monumental revelation.

“Hi. Uhmm, I thought we would tackle algebra. I thought if you just work your way through the problems on this page, then we can see if any issues arrive and work from there?” Jinki is nervous and it is evident in his voice.

“Sure, sounds good.” Kibum smiles, just  the way he always does and Jinki kind of hates that he can be so relaxed given the elephant in the room.

Five minutes pass in silence as Kibum works through the problems in his notebook. Jinki’s eyes frantically watch the other. His fingers wringing together and he is sweating too much by the time Kibum turns the page. He watches Kibum’s white T-shirt blow lightly in the wind and once again envies that Kibum has dance practise on Friday’s, last lesson, meaning he can leave his comfortable clothes on.

Ten minutes ad Kibum is almost at question thirty; he hasn’t noticed yet but Jinki’s heart is already about to jump out of his chest. Kibum’s hand stops writing and Jinki knows that he has finally seen it.

‘Me + You = Us?’ is penned messily between two equations.

Kibum looks up, his expression unreadable for a minute before he smiles.

“Does this mean what I think it means?” Kibum dares to hope.

Jinki gives a light nod of his head before he speaks.

“I like you too, a lot…” Jinki chuckles as he mimics Kibum’s previous confession “…but, well, I don’t know you that well so…” He sees the younger’s face fall, confusion lining his expression.

“So I was wondering, if it’s okay with you. Can I take you out? Like on a date? I want to give us a shot, see how it goes before we put a label on _us_ or anything?” Jinki asks, trying to sound confident but his hands keep fidgeting with the cuffs on his shirt and he can’t really meet Kibum’s eyes.

“Of course, I’d really like that…hyung.” Kibum answers and once their eyes meet, their lips unconsciously pull up like a mirror image.

“Great! Now that’s out of the way, let me look at your answers.” Jinki grins, back in tutor mode and Kibum groans as he pushes his book over to the older boy.

“These are good…” Jinki says, his red pen flicking ticks down the page. Kibum watches apprehensively. Once he reaches question twenty five though, his hand stops. “Kibum, what have you done here? I don’t understand it. You learnt this yesterday, did you forget to use it?” The tutor asks and Kibum looks down at his messy attempt, he honestly had no idea how to solve it. He had just done random calculations and then rounded his answer to the nearest whole number and moved on.

“So, hyung. Where are you taking me on our date?” Kibum tries to change the subject.

“I’ll tell you when you fix this answer. Let me just take a look at the others…” Jinki answers and Kibum winces as he sees the amount of red circles around the problems following. “Seriously Kibum?” He says aloud, grumbling under his breath because he thought Kibum had it. He stops his tirade of red circles though, when he reaches question thirty one. He sees the answer in tiny letters ‘ _yes’_. He ticks this one, giving it a smiley face to match his own.

“What’s the damage?” Kibum asks, peeking from behind his hands when he hears Jinki’s pen finally touch the table.

“Well, it’s not great. Extra credit for question thirty one though. Come over here, I think we need to go back over balancing equations.” Jinki smiles softly as he sees the younger’s grimace at the number of red circles when he moves to sit beside him on the bench, looking thoroughly defeated.

“You know, Onew hyung, you really shouldn’t be giving extra credit for a simple addition question.” Kibum laughs lightly as he finally sees Jinki’s scribbled, red smiley face.

“Yeah well, I’m a little biased. Now come on, let’s fix these or no date.” Jinki laughs.

“Wait! You were serious?” Kibum says, face shocked.

“Kibum, I _never_ joke about maths.” Jinki speaks, voice dead serious and Kibum groans as he places his forehead on the textbook.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

S – Subtraction (Sally)

“What about this one?” Kibum asks his best friend for the fourth time that morning.

“Listen. He’s seen you all sweaty and gross in your dance kit, he’s not going to think you’re suddenly un-dateable because, and I quote ‘ _those jeans show my chubby ankles_ ’” Jonghyun replies, using air quotes.

“If you’re not going to help, you can just leave.” Kibum announces, pointing to his dorm room door.

“And if I leave, are you going to come clambering down the stairs to my corridor, apologising and asking me to come back?” Jonghyun questions, eyeing his escape.

“Most certainly” Kibum retorts, arms folded and hip cocked to the side.

“Then I think it’s more convenient for us both if I just stay.” Jonghyun decides.

“Well, are you going to help?” Kibum asks with his arms still folded, standing in his ripped black jeans and blue shirt.

“Fine, but I don’t like that shirt. Change it.” The older offers.

“I don’t have any more shirts though” Kibum whines.

“Jinki said to dress casual right? Even though he won’t tell you where you’re going. So you don’t necessarily need a shirt… oh! What about your grey sleeveless t-shirt?” Jonghyun suggests.

“Oh! Good idea – wait – what if it rains? Or we’re inside and the air-con is really cold?” Kibum muses as he pulls the t-shirt from his wardrobe.

“Then take your leather jacket. Jinki won’t be able to resist you in that. You’ll look just as badass as we both know you are.” Jonghyun smirks.

“Okay – but what if we’re outside the whole time and it’s not raining and then I have to carry it around? It’s so heavy” Kibum wonders.

“Then take a light jacket.” Jonghyun sighs, already bored of this conversation.

“But then I risk still being cold, or wet.” Kibum purses his lips at the dilemma.

“Fine, then take your leather jacket but also your backpack so you can put it in there if you need to.” The best friend laments.

“Hyung… I am _not_ taking a backpack on a date. How lame is that?” The younger cringes at the idea.

Oh my god. Then take the damn leather jacket and just carry the damn thing or pray that it rains or that you’re not outside for long or something!” Jonghyun shouts, thoroughly exasperated at his friend who keeps talking in circles.

“God fine! I’ll take the leather jacket. There’s no need to get so upset Jjong, it’s just a jacket.” Kibum grumbles.

Jonghyun’s reply consists of a dramatic flailing of limbs, a frozen expression and then another loud sigh as he collapses face first onto the bed in defeat.

“Okay, now… shoes, pumps or boots?” Kibum asks, ignoring his best friend’s over-dramatic and distressed whine.

“Boots” Jonghyun mumbles into the duvet cover.

“Are you sure? Because what if –” Kibum begins.

“BOOTS!” Jonghyun cuts him off with a yell.

“Woah, okay calm down. Boots it is.” Kibum rolls his eyes as he begins to try on the complete outfit. Jonghyun can’t wait for Jinki to arrive, he can’t cope with this any longer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 “Wow, you look really nice” Kibum says as he observes Jinki stood in his hallway.

“Why so surprised?” Jinki laughs but the shy blush on his cheeks is unmistakable.

“Well, I’ve only ever seen you in uniform before so it is a surprise.” Kibum explains. Jinki is dressed in a pair of dark-wash denim jeans and a plain black T-shirt that fits his torso in all the right ways. Kibum has to marvel at the muscle on Jinki’s upper arms, he had never noticed how broad and built the older man was.

“You look amazing, by the way.” Jinki says with a shy smile and Kibum smiles back, a red warming his cheeks. “Shall we go?” The older male asks lightly, his eyes never leaving Kibum’s lithe waist as it shifts beneath his opened leather jacket. It’s fair to say that he looks like some kind of angelic rebel.

The younger turns back around from locking his dorm door and he is acutely aware of a small tuft of blonde hair peeking from the stairwell, he’ll kill Jonghyun later.

“So, where are we going?” Kibum asks as they walk towards the lift.

“Still not telling you but it’s fun – or at least, I find it fun. I think you will too.” Jinki rambles. Kibum sees two puppy eyes behind Jinki now and it temporarily distracts him. “Kibum, you okay?” The older asks, glancing in the direction of Kibum’s gaze only to see the stairwell. “Would you rather take the stairs? The lift seems to be taking forever anyway.” He asks.

“No it’s…actually…” Kibum smirks “…let’s take the stairs.” He answers loudly and Jinki simply smiles and grabs his hand. Kibum freezes at the gesture and raises his brows.

“S-sorry, is this not okay?” Jinki asks, his face looking anxious but he still doesn’t let go of his hand.

“No, it’s fine actually. You just surprised me.” He answers before tugging Jinki towards the stairs, hoping Jonghyun didn’t manage to escape too far.

Actually, Jonghyun had been about to bolt back to his corridor until he saw Jinki’s bold move. Now he wishes he had left because two pairs of feet are making their way towards him and he doesn’t have enough time to bolt.

“Oh…hi Bummie! I was just coming up to your floor, how weird.” Jonghyun grimaces and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. Kibum scoffs.

“Jinki, this is Jonghyun, my idiot best friend.” Kibum introduces lazily.

“Nice to meet you.” Jonghyun shakes Jinki’s hand and bows formally.

“You too…uhmm… we were just headed out so…” Jinki trails off awkwardly, looking at Kibum with desperate eyes because he is so bad at meeting new people.

“He knows, he was spying on us. Now, if you don’t mind Jjong – you’re in the way.” Kibum speaks in a warning voice, fake pleasantries not lost on his best friend.

“Right, okay, sorry. Have fun!” He splutters before he moves out of the way.

“Bye Jjong – I’ll deal with you later.” He whispers the last part for only Jonghyun to hear.

A “Bye” Comes quietly and awkwardly from Jinki before they disappear down the stairs.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“So, you said somewhere fun. It isn’t the amusement park is it?” Kibum asks worriedly.

“What if it is?” Jinki challenges, his eyes never leaving the road, one hand on the wheel and one hand on the gear stick.

“Uhm…well… I’m kind of scared of rides so I don’t want to spoil your fun or ruin our date.” Kibum mumbles to the car floor.

“Oh! Well, we’re not going on any rides so it’s fine. I must admit though, I’m surprised that the confident, all round rule breaker Kim Kibum is afraid of rides.” Jinki chuckles lightly at how full of surprises Kibum is.

“Everyone’s afraid of something though. And I bend rules, I don’t break them.” Kibum speaks more confidently.

“It’s okay, I’m afraid of things too. I’m glad you told me.” The driver smiles.

“Oh yeah, like what?” Kibum asks teasingly. He notices Jinki’s hesitance and prompts him. “Come on, it’s only fair. I told you mine.” He coaxes.

“Well…” the elder coughs “…I’m afraid of…people.” Jinki’s brows are furrowed as he chances a quick glance at Kibum’s expression.

“You mean like social anxiety?” The passenger questions.

“Yeah. Kind of. I should have been more specific. I’m terrified of meeting new people. My heart pounds at double speed. My hands get clammy and my throat becomes dry and itchy. If only you could have seen the internal state I was in when Mrs Seo told me you were my new student. I think I almost ran out of the room until I calmed myself enough to stand up and go over to you.” Jinki chuckles a bit but the embarrassment is still evident in his voice. “I’m glad you were friendly and the first one to talk, otherwise I don’t think we would be here right now.” Jinki sighs, his grip on the steering wheel finally relaxing back to normal.

“I’m sorry” The younger says, his hand lacing with Jinki’s since they were on the highway and didn’t need to change gears for a while.

“No, don’t be sorry. I’m so glad we met.” The older gives a bright smile then but pulls his hand away to signal for their exit. The rest of the ride is filled with Jinki singing to his CD and Kibum laughing a little at his terrible English. Honestly though, Kibum feels really bad now when he thinks back to his original intentions towards the older boy.

“Hahaha! Oh my god – Onew hyung! It’s ‘I’m creeping in your heart babe’ not ‘leaping’ haha!” Kibum laughs loudly, his whole body laughing with him.

“Hey! I can’t help it. It’s easier to pronounce this way!” Jinki defends with a fake pout as he shuts off the engine in the carpark.

“I think we finally found a subject I can tutor YOU in.” Kibum laughs lightly as he calms down.

They unbuckle their belts, Jinki opening the back of the car.

“Do you want to leave your jacket in the car?” It’s going to get pretty hot in there.” He asks, pointing to the large grey building.

“Why, what’s in there?” Kibum asks sceptically.

“Food, shops…activities.” The younger gives him a wary look but chooses to leave his jacket in the car anyway and trust Jinki.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“Trampolines” Kibum says with a level voice that doesn’t give anything away.

“Yep” Jinki answers with a confident tone but his body language betrays his nervousness about the younger boy’s reaction. “Is that okay?” He adds, moving his thumbs together anxiously.

“Yeah! Though I’ve never actually been before, never got around to it and all.” Kibum replies with a spring in his step.

“Come on then, I’ll show you the ropes – newbie.” Jinki laughs and takes Kibum’s hand as he pulls him up towards the counter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It turns out Kibum is a natural and doesn’t let Jinki forget it as he boasts about winning the small trampoline dodgeball match. In retaliation Jinki bounces Kibum sky high with all the body weight he can muster – needless to say, it scared the living daylights out of the younger and instantly shut him up.

Once they had finished, Kibum was sweating as they collected their shoes from the locker area and was grateful to Jinki now that he had told him not to bring his jacket.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They sit in the nearby restaurant and share a plate of nachos until their main meals arrive. Jinki can’t keep his eyes away from Kibum’s petite, alabaster arms and his broad but supple shoulders. He notices how small goose-bumps are beginning to arise on the younger’s forearms though as the air conditioning blows quite strongly. Jinki opens his backpack then – yes backpack, Kibum had laughed at him earlier to which he had defended that it was practical – and pulls out a light, woven, grey cardigan.

“Here” Jinki offers, cutting Kibum off half way with his rant about Mr Oh’s boring science lessons.

“What’s this for?” Kibum asks.

“You’re shivering. It looks like you could do with a jacket.” Jinki explains, his hand still offering the clothing across the table.

“Won’t you be cold?” Kibum protests.

“No, I’m fine, just take it.” Jinki pushes.

“Okay. Thank you.” He gives a shy smile as his small fingers clasp around the warm fabric and pull it snugly over his cold limbs.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“I had a really nice time today hyung – thanks.” Kibum smiles as they wait for the lift to Kibum’s floor – both their legs are aching too much after an hour of intense jumping, to climb the stairs.

“Kibum –” Jinki cuts in, suddenly serious and the younger’s face visibly falters. “C-call me Jinki.” He finishes and there is a strange silence for a moment before he adds “Or Onew, if you prefer.” Jinki mumbles with an awkward chuckle.

“I…I thought you hated that nickname?” Kibum says as the lift finally arrives and they step inside.

“When did I ever say that?” Jinki asks.

“Well, you didn’t. But you never said you liked it either so…” The younger trails off with a shrug.

“I like it. And I like you.” Jinki announces bluntly as the doors open at Kibum’s floor. “So…I would really like it if we could just talk comfortably. If that’s okay?” The older boy asks, his hand still laced together in Kibum’s own.

“Yeah, I’d really like that too.” Kibum smiles, a genuine smile that lights up his eyes and shows off his sharp and beautiful cheekbones.

“Okay…good.” Jinki finishes lamely as they stand outside Kibum’s door.

“Onew?” Kibum speaks up after an awkward few seconds.

“Yeah?” Jinki asks, finally meeting his gaze again.

“I really want to kiss you goodbye but I’m not sure if that is moving too fast for you?” Kibum, just as blunt as ever explains.

Jinki doesn’t reply though. He simply laces his other hand with Kibum’s and moves them both closer together.

Kibum makes the rest of the moves as their lips meet and instantly, the younger boy is tilting his head and opening his mouth to allow Jinki to deepen the kiss. Their hands move to rest on each other’s waists and Kibum brings one hand up to the back of Jinki’s neck to keep him there just a little longer before they need to part for air.

“Uhmm… I guess now I should say goodbye.” Jinki stutters out breathlessly.

“Okay. Thanks for a great date. Bye, Jinki.” Kibum replies before he leaves one more peck on those addictive lips, then enters his dorm room with a smile firmly in place.

The elder swoons once the door shuts. ‘Jinki’ he revels in how nicely his name sounds when it rolls off Kibum’s perfectly soft lips. He grins all the way back to his car, bouncing down each flight of steps with his energy and happiness overflowing.

From the corner of the stairwell a familiar tuft of blonde hair hovers as Jinki’s body continues its descent. Jonghyun grins as he bolts up the stairs and straight to Kibum’s door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tutoring after school has become unconventional to say the least.

Jinki still becomes stressed and annoyed when Kibum can’t grasp new concepts or algorithms but now the younger knows that a peck to the lips and a few gentle touches has the older boy’s mood changing one hundred and eighty degrees in less than a nanosecond. He uses and abuses this new found information to his advantage on a regular basis and today is no exception.

“Kibum… this is a simple subtraction error. How did you make this mistake? You said you had checked your answers!” Jinki frowns deeply and his voice is wavering with something Kibum has never heard before. It sounds akin to anger, maybe desperation. He isn’t sure.

“It’s an error. I didn’t do it on purpose.” Kibum chides back.

“I know that…” the tutor’s teeth are clenched and he pinches the bridge of his nose “…but you need to be checking your work. The mock exam is in less than a week and lately you seem to be moving backwards rather than progressing.” He finishes with exasperation.

“Onew-ah…it’s just a mock. Just a practise, don’t stress about it too much.” The younger runs his hand up and down Jinki’s arm softly and moves forward to give him a light peck on the lips. The fake innocence on his face is soon replaced however by an upset scowl as Jinki pushes him back with a firm palm to the chest.

“Listen, I think that this…” he gestures between the two of them “…is getting in the way of your progress. You…we haven’t been taking these sessions as seriously as we should be.” Jinki concludes and folds his arms over his chest to prevent any more advances from the younger male.

“Like I said Jinki. It’s just a mock.” Kibum is seething now because he doesn’t like feeling rejected or stupid.

“It’s not just a mock. If your grades aren’t where they need to be after that test, Mrs Seo will assign you another tutor.” Jinki explains.

“Don’t be stupid. You’re the best tutor in the group.” The younger reminds him.

“I heard that whichever student’s aren’t on track after the mock… that Mrs Seo will be taking them for tutoring sessions herself. Do you WANT to be sat in Mrs Seo’s office for an hour afterschool every day?” The tutor questions.

“Well no…” Kibum finally realises what Jinki is saying. Their alone time and relaxed sessions will be no more if he doesn’t improve.

“Then you need to start taking this seriously Kibum. Can you do that?” Jinki asks, his face lightening into a softer, more malleable expression at the realisation on the tutee’s face.

“Yeah. I can do that.” Kibum pouts…actually pouts and something inside of Jinki melts as he unravels his arms to bring the other boy in close for a hug. He places a kiss to the top of his head and then moves back over to the work space with an expectant expression. The younger male sits down at the table with a thunk and begrudgingly picks up his pencil.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Things from then on move a little smoother. Kibum takes the mock and just scrapes together enough marks to satisfy Mrs Seo, Jinki however is a different story.

“Then here, on question twenty… it’s like you just gave up by this point because from here onwards everything is zero marks.” Jinki says with a raised eyebrow and his lips in a tight line.

“I’m sorry okay, I just. I can’t concentrate for that long and I passed didn’t I? I don’t have the motivation to want to ace the test, all I need is a pass anyway.” Kibum retorts honestly.

“So you’re saying you lack the concentration and motivation?” Jinki asks with a strange look in his eyes. Kibum gives a curt nod in response and then jumps when he hears the elder’s hands clapping together firmly.

“Okay then, this is my proposal. No kissing or hugging. No dates or skinship, until you receive higher than a 70 on this final exam. If you don’t pass it, you will have to re-sit and that will be a long time.” Jinki says with a knowing grin.

“I reject your proposal. No.” Kibum shakes his head adamantly.

“It’s not yours to reject. Either accept the terms or I will get Mrs Seo to tutor you one on one for 2 hours afterschool instead of one.” Jinki retorts.

“Blackmail…I thought you of all people would be above that.” Kibum deadpans.

“Then, once again, you thought wrong.” Jinki supplies with a smirk, indicating that he has already won.

“Fine…” Kibum grits out begrudgingly.

“Great! We have twenty minutes left, it starts now. Let’s get working.” The older responds with a grin that is too cheerful for Kibum to handle.

That night Kibum curses Jinki in his head. The older male successfully subtracting all the physical contact from their relationship is going to be hell.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next month is torture and Kibum almost screams when he looks at the calendar in the morning, staring back at him are five more days until the final exam and eight more days until the results will be posted.

“I can’t do it any more Jjong. I can’t.” Kibum says as he tugs at his hair dramatically.

“You just have eight more days, it can’t be that difficult?” Jonghyun mumbles.

“JUST eight days. Imagine that I present you with your current obsession: Hwang Minyeon. She is wearing a beautiful dress, her eyes are looking at you like she wants you. You’re hanging around together all day for five weeks and you can’t touch her or kiss her or even push her hair away from her face the entire time.” Kibum explains manically, his eyes wild with frustration.

“Oh shit. I couldn’t…man…I’m so sorry.” Jonghyun begins before a thought crosses his mind “But wait…what if, for example, Minyeon cracked and kissed me. She obviously likes me just as much. Then technically I didn’t break any rules right?” He asks with a smirk.

“It doesn’t look like Jinki is going to crack though. He acts like it isn’t even affecting him even in the least.” Kibum grumbles as he thinks back to how Jinki was still his usual smiley self. It wasn’t fair.

“Then make him crack.” Jonghyun offers simply and Kibum gives a wicked smile as he conjures up a plan in his head.

“When I’m through with Jinki he isn’t going to crack, he is going to shatter.” He proclaims and with a new found enthusiasm he continues packing his bag for the school day ahead.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kibum’s plan to seduce Jinki had been to no avail. The older man was unbreakable. He had tried everything.

It isn’t until the day before the exam however, that he has an epiphany. He is walking along the grass by the dance building when he sees him. He jogs a little to catch up with the tanned male who is headed to the courtyard to eat his lunch.

“Hi Jongin! What’s up?” Kibum asks on approach.

“Hi Kibum-ssi, I was just headed to eat lunch. Why? Do you need something?” The younger asks with a gentle smile.

“Kind of. I was wondering if I could eat lunch with you?” Kibum enquires and not so subtly runs his hand across the man’s lower back.

“Uhmm…yeah. Of course.” The younger stutters out, a blush blooming on his beautiful caramel cheeks.

Kibum makes sure to sit in Jinki’s line of sight but with his back facing him. He chats idly with the young dance major, making sure to touch the boy’s back and nape. He drapes an arm around him and even goes as far as leaning into his face to remove the hazel bangs from the younger’s deep and soft eyes.

Jongin then turns around and looks up to see who tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hi Jongin. I’m really sorry, but do you mind if I borrow Kibum for a little bit?” Jinki asks sweetly but the tension in his body can’t be ignored.

“Sure hyung…I need to head to the music department to meet a friend now anyway. Thanks for lunch Kibum.” Jongin smiles shyly, blushing again at the intensity of Kibum’s gaze on him, until Kibum is practically yanked from his seat beside Jongin and dragged over to the red brick building that surrounds the courtyard.

“What’s up Onew?” Kibum asks playfully but the wind is soon knocked out of him as he feels his back meeting the hard cold wall behind him. Jinki’s hands are resting beside his head, caging him in and his stare is murderous.

“What are you playing at Kibum?” Jinki seethes.

“Why, whatever do you mean?” Kibum tries, but the fierce flash in the elder’s eyes has his attitude mellowing a little. “Well…Jongin is a good friend and I need some sort of physical contact since I’ve been feeling neglected lately and Jongin didn’t seem to mind.” Kibum shrugs, faking nonchalance.

“Don’t mess with the boy like that, you know he’s gay right?” Jinki probes, body still wound tightly.

“Of course I know. He’s been pining for that music major Soo for about a year now. I’d be dumb not to see it.” Kibum replies with a scoff.

“Then you should know better when to leave it well alone. I don’t like you touching him like that.” Jinki almost growls as he brings their faces so close that only a sheet of paper could slide between them. “I don’t like you touching anyone like that.” Jinki grumbles, low and possessive.

“Then maybe you should touch me instead.” Kibum speaks, his warm breath fanning Jinki’s plump and inviting lips.

“Fine, I will…” Jinki moves closer and Kibum’s eyes slip closed. The older man veers left and Kibum feels a moist heat against the shell of his right ear “…when you pass that test.” Then Kibum snaps his eyes open to see the older man, still hovering close but his lips pulled into a smirk. “I’m not that easy, Bummie.” Jinki laughs as he pulls back and walks back over towards Yixing and Suho who have been watching the scene intently.

“Oh fuck!” Kibum breathes out before he slides down the wall to rest on his haunches, watching Jinki’s sweet behind retreat towards his table.

Well, that backfired.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Results day is finally here. The weekend was torture and as Monday morning rolls around he receives a text from Jinki.

‘I hope you passed that test…I don’t know how much longer I can wait.’

Kibum curses the older man because ever since the test on Thursday, Jinki had started sending him messages and mentioning in conversations how much of a toll this was taking on him. Naturally, it only made things harder (in more ways than one).

As he takes a shower and eats his breakfast, all that is on his mind is Jinki. He keeps imagining the horror of not passing and he also imagines the amazing moment that he does.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kim Hyun Joo -------------------------- 95.

Kim Kang Jun --------------------------- 92.

Kim Ki Bum ------------------------------ 78.

Seventy eight, an actual seventy eight. He scans the list once more just to make sure but it’s correct. Then he feels a pressure on his hand and he is being dragged unceremoniously through the crowd of students who are also trying to see the pieces of paper attached to the wall. They reach the bathroom, it’s still early and the room is empty but both boys couldn’t care less if it wasn’t because before Kibum can even fathom what is going on, he feels strong arms around his waist and a wet tongue in his mouth. He hears a low groan and feels as the vibration travels to his own lips. He kisses with more fervour and lets out a whine when he presses his body closer to Jinki. The door opening soon breaks them apart and a young, dark haired male looks at them warily before he moves to the end urinal, far away from the spit slicked lips of the two men.

“You did it. You actually did it!” Jinki grins, not caring that they have an audience as he pecks Kibum’s smiling cheeks.

“Well, you did it too. I couldn’t have passed without your teaching and… motivation.” The younger smirks at that last word.

“Never the less, I am so proud of you. Let’s go on a date tonight. Where do you want to go? It will be my treat to celebrate your success.” The elder asks.

“I don’t mind. Where do you want to go?” Kibum questions softly, his hands smoothing out Jinki’s tie.

The sound of the hand dryer interrupts their conversation for a few seconds before they watch the boy leave and resume.

“This is YOUR treat. Choose anywhere that you want to go and we will go.” Jinki says firmly and nuzzles his nose against the others gently.

“I want to go… to your place.” Kibum says, worrying his bottom lip anxiously in case this was too bold of a request.

“Sounds perfect.” Jinki breathes out as their lips meet in a sweet kiss.

“Can you cook?” Kibum asks as they pull apart.

“No…I once burnt ramen.” Jinki says sheepishly.

“Then let me cook for you? We can go to the supermarket first, maybe buy a DVD too? Then we can have a cosy night in. Is all of that okay?” Kibum wonders as his fingers play with Jinki’s between them.

“Of course. It’s a date.” Jinki smiles and they meet again for a long and deep kiss. It isn’t until the bell rings that they finally pull apart.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The scene in the kitchen is chaotic and Jinki has been banished to the dining table.

“I was just trying to help” Jinki pouts from his wooden chair as he watches Kibum move around the kitchen fluidly.

“I know you were, but next time I think it’s better if you just stay there okay?” The boy suggests.

“Yes chef.” Is the older male’s comical reply and the other can’t help but to laugh along as well.

Soon enough Kibum is placing down rice, soup, steamed fish and mixed vegetables onto the table. It’s nothing extravagant or exotic but as soon as Jinki tastes it, he swears it tastes just like home. They talk animatedly about Kibum’s passion for cooking and Jinki’s goals in life. It isn’t until the end of the meal, when they are both clearing the dishes that an awkward atmosphere seems to loom over them.

“Is there something wrong?” Kibum asks as he notices how Jinki is more quiet than usual.

“Uhmm… no. Yes and no.” Jinki mumbles, hands placing their glasses into the dishwasher.

“Jinx…” Kibum stops the other’s movements and places his hand over Jinki’s, “…talk to me.”

  “I was just wondering. Earlier, my parents called to see how things were going and obviously you came up but…I wasn’t sure what to call you. Are we friends, boyfriends, close friends? It got me thinking and, I know it might seem too fast and I said I wanted to go slow but – now I kind of want know, you know?” He awkwardly explains as best he can given the situation and topic.

“Alright, shall we sit down?” Kibum motions to the sofa in the other room and Jinki nods silently as Kibum laces their hands together and leads them to the comfy couch. “I want to know, how you feel about me. You know how much I like you, especially since I confessed but you said you needed to take it slow and get to know each other.” The younger asks directly, his free hand coming to rub soothingly over the back of Jinki’s hand.

“Well, I really like you. I feel like our feelings are mutual now. That we are on the same page. I love spending time with you and being able to hold you, kiss you…argue with you and then make up with you.” Jinki chuckles lightly and Kibum’s face breaks into a small smile too.

“Given the circumstances…I want to say that I think we are… well, I want to be… if you want to be… boyfriends? In a steady relationship. Together. Just you and me.” The younger is nervous now as he bites his lower lip anxiously. His eyes however don’t stray from Jinki’s gaze.

“I’d really like that.” The older male offers with a genuine smile, eyes crinkling as the smile grows and he leans forwards to capture their lips for the millionth time that day. The past five weeks have been difficult and they are determined to make up for the lost time. “Shall we watch that movie now?” Jinki asks as they finally separate. A nod and a kiss is the only answer he receives and the only one he needs.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kibum’s hand is currently resting in his boyfriend’s lap as Jinki plays gently with his fingers and smooths the thick pads of his thumbs across his knuckles and the back of his hand. The younger is trying to watch the movie but he is hyper aware of Jinki’s crotch sitting just a few millimetres from his hand and he can feel his fingers twitching and wanting to touch and explore just a little. He thinks he can just inch his fingertips towards Jinki’s inner thigh when his plans are thwarted by the lacing of their fingers and his hand being brought onto his boyfriend’s left thigh. He continues watching but all the while wondering if he can get his hand free without offending the other.

Sometime later, Kibum feels his palm sweating and so he unlinks their fingers and when Jinki glances over curiously he utters “Sweaty palm” as Jinki laughs a little. Just as he is about to wipe it on his uniform trousers, he has a better idea. He wipes it slowly on Jinki’s thigh a couple of times, noticing how the older male’s thighs shift and part just slightly, causing Kibum’s right thigh and Jinki’s left to press together closely. After Jinki doesn’t reclaim his hand back with his own, he decides to leave it resting on the elder’s thigh. The movie continues on, there is some weird blue fish with an annoying voice swimming around in the ocean and Kibum has completely lost interest by now as he begins to move his hand up Jinki’s thigh and grazes the sensitive inner thigh with his fingertips. As Jinki doesn’t stop him and simply squirms a little, Kibum becomes bolder until his palm is resting heavily against the other’s crotch.

“Kibum…” Jinki breathes out as he turns his head from the screen to look at his boyfriend.

Kibum takes that as his cue to grasp and increase the pressure beneath the heel of his palm. He feels the shudder as it cascades down the older male’s spine and there is no turning back.

There is a squid on screen now and a crazy eyed bird carrying a bucket – then Jinki’s vision is cut off as he sees a much more spectacular vision sitting on his lap. Kibum’s fingers are dancing and ghosting as they pop the button on Jinki’s jeans, the zipper following swiftly after. Without notice, a hand is pressing against his naked, fleshy member.

“K-Kibum.” Jinki stutters out before a sigh of pleasure leaves his lips and his head flops back against the backrest of the leather sofa. He feels the cool air of the living room caress his now exposed length and the younger man is increasing his pace and pressure, driving Jinki wild.

“Jinki…Jinki look at me.” Kibum breathes out as he slows his pace agonisingly. The older reluctantly raises his head to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. “Is this okay? I mean, I really want this but if you don’t, you need to tell me.” The younger asks sincerely.

“Yes. It’s okay. I want this too just, please… Kibum…keep going.” Jinki chokes out and the smirk on his boyfriend’s face says it all. He allows his head to tumble back onto the head rest and revels in the pleasure Kibum is giving him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

His trousers have been discarded somewhere by his ankles and Jinki’s hand has found its way to his leaking cock. Their lips are locked in a kiss that is too-wet but so-good as they both work each other to the edge.

“J-jinx…I’m gonna…” Kibum is the first to break, Jinki’s hand is skilful and it makes him wonder how many times the older male might have done this before. He doesn’t have time to be jealous though because right now he is just infinitely grateful of his skill as he finally plummets over the edge and grimaces a little when he notices his seed landing on the soft leather. He increases the pace of his hand once he regains composure and he watches with delight as Jinki’s face slackens and more creamy white is joining his own between their bodies and over the dark leather sofa.

Kibum pecks sweet kisses down Jinki’s neck as the older male steadies his breathing, coming back down from his high. The older boy finally regains his motor skills and hums in content as he shifts his arms around Kibum’s waist to pull him impossibly close.

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt this before” Kibum murmurs into Jinki’s neck, where he is pressed tightly in Jinki’s arms.

“Felt what?” Jinki mumbles back.

“I’ve never felt this…connection before. I’ve never felt this way about ex-boyfriends or sexual partners in the past.” Kibum answers honestly and he feels as Jinki’s grip loosens and he is pushed back to look into his boyfriend’s surprised face. He blushes, because the intense look in Jinki’s eyes is just too much. He feels vulnerable but treasured.

“I didn’t know you were such a cheese-ball.” Jinki chuckles as he pecks the tip of his boyfriend’s nose, watching as it cutely scrunches in dismay.

Kibum squirms in his lap, attempting to be disgruntled but only succeeding in causing pleasure to Jinki’s over sensitive cock.

“Ah – no…” Jinki breathes deeply through his nose “…seriously. I feel it too. This is something I have never experienced before either but, I like it. I like it a lot. I like YOU a lot.” The older male is finally sincere and now Kibum is squirming from embarrassment as he smiles and locks their lips in a slow and sensual kiss.

“Hmpfh – we need to change positions otherwise I am going to end up with another problem.” Jinki tries to speak between kisses.

“Then maybe I should just stay right here.” Kibum smirks as he breaks the kiss. The only response he receives are opened mouthed, wet kisses attacking his neck and fingers brushing the hem of his school shirt.

Round two consists of Kibum being bent over, facing the blurry images of a large whale and a couple of clown fish. He makes a mental note to re-watch this movie again properly at some point as his fingers grip tightly for purchase on the coffee table. Or maybe, this film will forever remind him of this moment and re-watching it could be a dangerous and thrilling idea.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I FINALLY FINISHED THIS AND WHAT THE HELL THIS IS LIKE 15,600 WORDS LONG!  
> This took a LOT of time to write and it is lighter and different to my usual stuff. I really wanted to create something more fun and fluffy so I hope that came across.  
> Anyway,  
> If you made it this far I would really appreciate your comments and feedback! Upvotes would be especially kind.  
> I want to thank the lovely Anon who requested this. Without you, this wouldn’t exist!!!  
> Also, if you get chance… please check out my other Onkey/Jongkey/Taekai/Taekey/Kaisoo stories if any of those pairings float your boat. :P.  
> Until next time,  
> Xx L xX


End file.
